Stay With Me
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: An old enemy of Hooks winds up on Storybrooke and Goes after Emma (I OWN NOTHING/PLEASE REVIEW XXX)


An old enemy of Hooks catches up with him and goes after Emma.

_**To Emma, the past few months had felt like decades. So much had happened. Watching Henry go through a portal and her being powerless to stop it, travelling to neverland to find him, facing creatures that she had only ever seen in her nightmares, coming to terms with her family, getting closer to Hook and Regina, finding Henry and then losing him, then finding him then almost losing her parents, then trying to get back to the ship alive...**_

Emma's head fell against the back of her hands that were resting on the bar. She had gone to G_ranny's _to try and get a break from everything but it was not good. She knew she would come to terms with it eventually but it would just take some time. She brought her head up a little and rested her chin on her hands.

"Emma, you look exhausted, go home and get some rest!" Ruby nearly demanded when she stepped over to Emma holding a giant stack of plates.

"I'm okay Ruby; it's just going to take some time to get used to being back here after everything that happened, you know, I'm still having nightmares about Neverland" Emma moaned whilst rubbing her eyes. She really was tired as her nightmares had been keeping her awake since the crew returned from Neverland.

Ruby carefully placed the stack of plated on the bar and sat on the stool besides her blonde friend.

"Hook said nightmares were a side effect of being in neverland for any length of time" Ruby said placing her hand on Emma's shoulder.

_**Hook?!**_ Emma hadn't thought about the snarky blue eyed pirate what seemed like ages. And yet when she did think of him, a funny feeling came into her stomach, it was a mix of nausea and tickling. She was constantly convincing herself that this was just the annoying feeling he gave everyone when he got on their nerves, but since he risked his life all throughout Neverland, she began to question whether it was just her getting this feeling. Because of something other than annoyance...

"Yeah, He did. He also said that they would pass in time" Emma said defensively to the wolf girl.

"He used to have them too, didn't he?" Ruby asked curiously. Emma nodded with concern. She had remembered a talk that they had had on the journey home. He spoke of the nightmares that he had had. The darkness of that land closing in on him, the feeling of being drowned by the mermaids or burned by the Indians, the poison from the most venomous plants coursing through his feigns until everything went black. He eventually had to stop himself before he started to tremble.

Emma cast her mind back to that moment and she felt so much remorse him that she couldn't bear it. She tried to imagine going through that for over 300 years when she had only had the nightmares for a few months. She shook off the dreaded feeling and turned back to Ruby.

"Isn't there something that you can take?" Maybe Gold has something

"No, I asked him the other day when I dropped Henry off, he says that they will eventually pass" Emma stated. She thought back to that morning and smiled. She was glad that Gold had become the best grandfather he could be.

"Well what about Hook? If he's been through it himself, maybe he came up with something?" Ruby continues to offer suggestions. Emma scoffed.

"Yeah, he'd probably suggest sleeping with him" Emma said under her breath which made both women laugh. But Emma pondered on it for a moment. _**Would that really be such a bad thing?...**_

Emma was too tired to think about it tonight. She stood up as ruby offered her a ride home but it was a nice night so Emma insisted on walking. She hugged ruby goodnight and waved at Granny who stood behind the bar and stepped through the door and out into the pavement. The air touched her skin which made her shiver but this passed. It was only because it had been so warm in the cafe that it seemed colder out here. Emma took a breath and started to walk up the street to her home.

...

She looked both ways briefly as she knew there would not be much traffic at this time of night. She swiftly crossed the road and continued to walk. She stopped for a moment to check her phone as she had had it on silent and she didn't want to miss anything. Her haze wandered from her phone screen to the road but she quickly did a double take towards Archie Hoppers house. There was someone stood in front of it. Emma quickly averted her gaze and stared back at her phone. She didn't want make it seem that she had noticed who ever this was so she used her Perivale vision to observe them. They were doing nothing. Just standing there staring at her. Leaning against the wall with their hands in their pockets. Emma quickly became frightened. She had left her gun and taser at home and she was still so drained from the lack of sleep. There was no way she could put up a fight in this state. She pretended to type a text to try and look distracted and continued to walk up the pavement. She couldn't see him moving as she got further away and she slowly began to calm herself. Maybe it was nothing, just the tiredness getting to her. She let out a sigh and continued at her quick pace. She took one last glance for good measure only to discover that the figure was gone. Emma wasn't sure whether to be terrified or relieved. _**Where had they gone? Was he right behind her now? Were they even real? Had he just gone home?...**_

But Emma quickly snapped out of it and shook her head. _**He had just gone home. Nothing to worry about.**_

She carried on walking and turned the corner at the end of the road. _**Not long now.**_ _**Almost home. Would Henry or her parents still be awake...**_

She stopped walking. She was frozen in fear. She had just remembered something. She saw someone stood outside Gold's pawn shop the other day. They were watching her then as well! _**What did they want?!**_

She didn't have time to come up with ideas as a strong hand shot round from behind her and clamped over her mouth. Another wrapped round her torso and painfully gripped her whilst she was roughly pulled into the nearest ally. Emma thrashed as hard as she could but it did nothing. It was like fighting with Anton the giant. Even with her full strength she could have done nothing. She attempted to scream but the bruising grip over her mouth stopped her. Whoever this was, they were brutal, they were as strong as iron and stood a whole foot taller than her. She knew of no one like this but there was something familiar about him. His scent. He smelt of rum!...

Emma continued to struggle as she was shoved against the wall with a painful force and a low cackle rippled from her captor. They were now facing each other but Emma still couldn't see his face as he wore a hood. A huge hand shot up to her throat and gripped it with a vice like force. They used their other hand to remove their hood and reveal their face. Emma's eyes widened in horror as the hood revealed a man with the most terrifying yet familiar face she had ever seen. His hair was a dark brown that hung around his shoulders, his eyes were an ice blue, his nose was pointed and his jaw was square, all these qualities she had seen before. But she was too terrified to place them.

His other hand gripped round Emma's wrist and slammed it against the wall above her head. He forced her head up a little more which made her cough and his face came down towards hers. He rested his lips against hers but he did not kiss her. Emma started to thrash more violently but the man only smirked against her lips.

"Ive been watching you for days, love..." he breathed against her lips and Emma caught the smell of rum again. _**Rum, the smirk, the eyes. The annoying use of the name "love"...**_

_**Shit! He was as close to Hook as anyone could get. He was a pirate. **_Emma gasped and began to whimper when the pirate's mouth descended further and began to kiss her mouth hungrily. His mouth continued down her jaw line and neck. Emma would have head butted him at this point but he still had a firm grip on her neck. She continued to cry and tears fell down her cheeks. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. She let out a yelp which caused her attacker to laugh at her again.

"And I am done with _watching_" he bit on the last word like it was poison in his mouth. This terrified Emma but it didn't stop her from gaining a little strength and attempting to knee him where it hurt. He was too quick. He blocked her hit and grabbed the back of her knee and lifted her upwards to make her immobile. Emma's eyes grew frantic and her back became grazed from being pushed against the stone wall. The pirates mouth came crashing down on hers again and Emma closed her eyes. They stung with tears and she tried to prepare herself for the worst. She heard the tearing of her shirt but it was quickly followed by an ear splitting scream. Her eyes snapped open to reveal the pirates face contorted with pain. He dropped Emma who fell to the floor. But she quickly caught a glimpse of what had caused the scream...

An iron hook imbedded in his shoulder.

Emma frantically began to clutch her shirt together to give her at least some privacy as the pirate fell to his knees which revealed Hook behind him. The stab had not been enough to kill him but Emma didn't thing that was Hook's intention. The other pirate began to laugh bitterly but quickly let out a painful cry as Hook latched onto his hair and pulled it down so the attacker was looking up at him. Hook appeared terrifying. His eyes were blazing with fury and his teeth were seething like some kind of venomous snake. But the other pirate continued to laugh.

"You can't blame me, _cousin, _she's a stunning little thing..." he bit out the word again. It seemed like he hated to say it. This stunned Emma completely. Hook never said anything about his family

"...and you obviously weren't going to make a move on her" Hook cut him off by gripping tighter on his hair and making him yelp again. But that wasn't enough to silence him and the pirate continued to laugh.

"How dare you even think of touching her" Hook bit out menacingly. His eyes grew darker and it terrified Emma who was still on the ground dumbstruck.

"Oh, come on Killian, you were still brooding over that married whore last time we met, _Milah_ wasn't it?" The pirate let those words drip off if his tongue and that did it. Hooks eyes began to glare like a tigers eyes and he flung his cousin against the wall with such force that all three of them heard bone break. The pirate let out a yell of pain but didn't laugh this time. Now _he_ was the one who was scared. Hook held his cousin against the wall with this hooked arm and as quick as an assassin pulling out a gun, Hook fished from his pocket a small bottle. He removed the stopper with his teeth and tipped the contents over his hook. He then raised his hook in the air and brought it down in a flash and stabbed the other pirate straight in the chest. His cousin screamed again and Hook removed his hook from the flesh and wiped off the blood on his coat. His cousin began to tremble and cough as hook grabbed him by his jacket and brought his lips down to his ear.

"There is a deadly poison now coursing its way through your veins, _dear cousin_. God only knows how you found your way to this world so I suggest you find your way back within the hour. That is how long you will have of this life, unless you can find some kind of miracle cure." With that Hook let go of his cousin and he fell to the floor continuing to cough. Emma was still numb with fear as Hook kneeled in front of her. He slowly placed his hand on Emma but she flinched at even the slightest contact. He quickly brought his hand back, not wishing to scare her anymore than he already had. He gave her a few seconds and tried again. This time Emma didn't move. Instead she broke into tears. The hand that had been gripping the remains of her shirt flew to her eyes as fresh tears streamed down her face. As a bail bonds person, this was one of the many dangers that came with the job. But this had broken her to pieces. She continued to cry as Hook took off his jacket and wrapped it round her. She lost the remaining body strength and fell against Hook. Her crying grew louder and Hook wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest. Her arms gripped his arms and Hook rested his head on the top of hers. His own eyes began to burn with tears as he blamed himself for this. It was his villainous that did this. _**"How did he get here? Through a portal? Had he always been here?**_ Now wasn't the time for this. There were more important things. He needed to get Emma Home. He gently lifted up the broken girl up in his arms. Being careful of the grazes on her back. She managed to wrap her arms around Hooks neck but she hid her crying face in his shoulder.

"Shh shh its alright Emma" Hook whispered.

"I'm taking you home" with that he walked out of the ally with Emma in his arms leaving his cousin to die.

...

Hook arrived at the front door of the Charming's apartment and as his hands were full of the now unconscious blonde, chose to bang the door with his foot. He banged louder and louder until he heard the sound of a sword being sheathed. Hook rolled his eyes as he knew what was coming

"Who is it?" Chaming asked with both anger and urgency.

"And don't even think of lying!" Snow then shouted through the door.

"None other than your favourite pirate, milady" Hook came out with.

"Get out of here hook" Charming barked through the door.

"I've actually come to return something to you, _Your Highness" _Hook bit this out as he was getting a little pissed off at this point. There was a pause but Charming wasn't giving in.

"What are you talking about, Hook?" Charming said with a little curiosity. Hook growled with frustration and kicked the door again.

"It's BLONDE!" He shouted at the door with as much restrain as he could manage. With that, the door flew open. Charming stood with a sword in his hand but his arm went limp and he dropped it when he saw his unconscious daughter in the pirate's arms. Snow let out a shriek that could have shattered glass and she ran towards Emma.

"What happened?" Snow wailed frantically whilst stroking her daughter's hair.

"She was almost raped by an old enemy of mine" Hook said bluntly and Snow let out another scream and pressed her face into her husband's shoulder. Charming held his now crying wife and stepped to the side of the doorway. He gestured to the nearby bed and Hook walked through the room and placed Emma down with her head on the pillows. By now, Henry was awake and Charming had to steer him away to stop him seeing his broken mother. Henry and Snow sat holding each other trying to calm down and Hook was busy explaining to the prince what had happened. Hook explained everything to Charming about his cousin and still not knowing how he got to Storybrooke. After Hook had finished, Snow was in tears again and Charming shoved his head in his hands. He rubbed his face then looked back up to stare at Hook.

"We will need to keep our eyes open for any new faces in Storybrooke, or any areas that may contain portals" Charming said staring at the floor. Hook chose to butt in at this point.

"I think we should focus on the most important things right now, your highness" Hook said looking over his shoulder at Emma. Charming nodded and followed Hooks gaze towards his daughter. Hook continued to stare at Emma whilst Charming was staring at him.

"You love her don't you?" The prince calmly came out with. Hook snapped his head back towards the prince but calmed down quickly

"Yes" Hook decided it was time to stop lying to himself and to the people around him. He had loved her forever. Since the beanstalk. Maybe before that. For over 300 years he had loved Milah, and he still did, but she was gone. The love he felt for Emma Swan was stronger than anything he had felt before. This was true love.

"Why have I not got a sword through my gut yet" Hook asked Charming after a minute or so but Charming had zoned out a little.

"I'm sorry? The prince asked with puzzlement.

"Your Highness, if I had told you that a week ago, _that_ would be straight through my stomach by now" Hook said pointing to the sword leaning against the chair. But Charming let out a hollow laugh and stood from his chair. He rested his hand on Hooks shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"That was before you proved your love by saving her" Charming said smiling at the pirate. Hook smiled briefly at him and Charming removed his hand and grabbed the phone

...

Within the hour, Charming had called Doctor Whale and the blue fairy that came over and examined Emma. They said that she would be fine as long as she rested for at least a week. Before they left, they supplied the Charmings with a series of medicine for Emma's wounds. The blue fairy magiked Emma into a pair of clean nightclothes and Snow took it upon herself to tuck her daughter into bed. She sat with Emma until she stirred. As soon as Emma opened her eyes Snow burst into tears again. they spent the next hour talking about what had happened and this became the mother and daughter talk that both of them had always wanted to have, despite the terrible circumstances.

"Is Hook still here?" Emma asked her mother. Snow smiled and nodded. She then gestured towards the dining area. Both women looked on to see Hook sat opposite Henry. Hook appeared to be gesturing with an imaginary sword and babbling about something at the same time. They could see that Henry was smiling and laughing and it was clear that Hook was telling him about some fight or other in Neverland. Both women stared at each other and started to laugh.

"Ill go and get him" Snow said as she got up and kissed her daughters forehead. Emma managed to sit up a little but she was still in pain. She saw Snow step towards Hook, place her hand on his arm and whisper to him. Hook then smiled and ruffled Henrys head before stepping round the counter and walk towards the bad. He sat down beside her rested his hand on hers.

"How are you feeling, Swan?" Hook asked concerned. Emma gripped his hand a little to comfort him as she could see he was worried.

"I'm alright, or at least I will be" Emma felt her eyes sting with tears again but she blinked them away. All she could see was the pirate and what he would have done... Emma let one tear escape but it didn't get far as Hook sat closer to her and brought his hand up to the side of her face, wiping it away. He rested his hook on her knee through the bed covers and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Emma tried to laugh it off but it didn't work. She knew she would have to endure this misery and fear until it faded. She went back to staring at Hook but he was looking at the floor with a frown creasing his brow. Emma brought her hand under his chin and lifter his head up to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. Hook brought his hook up to her hand and rubbed it with the curved side.

"It's my fault, _this_ is my entire fault" Hook said bitterly gesturing to Emma's body. Emma tried to say something but he wouldn't let her.

"Emma, it was my _disease_ of a cousin who did this to you! He could have..." Hook couldn't finish. He faced down again and shed a tear of his own.

"If I had lost you tonight, it really would have killed me" Emma had never seen Hook so serious in his life. She mustered the strength to sit upright, despite the pain and grasp his face in both her hands.

"Listen to me, you stupid pirate! This was not your fault. This was him and him alone. If it wasn't to you I would be dead". She drilled this into him as hard as she could and he nodded after a few moments. They both smiled and Hook brought his head down until their foreheads were touching. Hook brought his hand and hook carefully onto Emma's shoulders amd kissed her nose lightly.

"Emma..." Hook said just over a whisper

"Killian..." Emma said mimicking him. This made Hook laugh a little but he couldn't hold back any longer. His lips met hers and both of them were immediately set alight inside. Both of them had been waiting for this. Hooks hand and hook travelled lightly down Emma's forearm and settled on her hips. Emma's hands ran through Hooks hair and settled on the back of his neck. They continues the kiss for a few moments until they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I will love you forever, my swan" Hook said these words like they were sacred.

"I will love you forever, Captain" Emma returned the sentiment with the same love and passion as Hook. They returned to kissing each other and their arms began to explore the other bodies. But this burning passion was short lived as Emma let out a small hiss of pain when hook ran his hand down her back. He cursed under his breath but Emma giggled.

"Promise me that we will make up for lost time once I'm fit again?" Emma begged whilst still giggling. Hook laughed and kissed her again.

"That my love is a promise" he breathed against her lips. But for now it was clear that Emma had pushed her body too far and she started to wriggle in discomfort.

"You need to get some rest, love" Hook finally said after kissing her hands. Emma was disheartened but did agree with him. She settled back down in bed and just as Hook kissed her lips, she grabbed his hook.

"Stay with me" Emma said smiling. Hook smiled back at her with so much love that it almost brought her to tears. He walked around the other side of the bed and lay down next to her. Emma managed to turn around to face him and they lay wrapped in each other's embrace. The swan princess and the Pirate continued to kiss each other until sleep claimed them both for the night.


End file.
